


Paradise Warfare

by HeroismInACan



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, Gen, Short, Zero's thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroismInACan/pseuds/HeroismInACan
Summary: Even paradise can experience war.





	Paradise Warfare

He knew it was coming. Before he  _ really _ knew, he felt it. 

_ Change _ .

The dogtags he wore, proof he paid his dues in the war, were no longer something he fretted over. The value of them worthless. They felt more like a weight around his neck, a chain tying him to a past he couldn’t remember. 

He had something else to remind him to continue fighting--fighting for a real reason and not simply for his own freedom. 

The little girl sat on the ledge beside him, staring off toward the city with its blinking lights as she kicked her feet back and forth. He made a vow to protect her, to ensure that no harm came her way, and he was determined to keep to that promise. 

Zero felt no regret for tossing the tags off the roof. The weight had been lifted. He breathed in the crisp night air, and a smile lifted his lips. He leaned forward on his elbows, following the girl’s line of sight and enjoying the view in companionable silence. 

If only he knew the repercussions of his actions. If only he knew that by choosing to live, he also chose to condemn the one he vowed to keep safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Paradise Warfare" by Carpenter Brut inspired this piece.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
